Childhood Memories
by MizaniansGirl
Summary: Charlotte grew up around the WWE. What happens when she comes back and reunites with childhood friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

- Please enjoy . (:

**Charlottes POV**

**Sunday~**

"Shit! I am gonna be late!" I started to speed as I looked at the clock. I have 5 minutes till my appointment with Vince. We were going to talk about my debut on Monday Night RAW. I was going to be the newest WWE Diva. Allow me to introduce myslef, I am Charlotte Hines. My father was a doctor, and was a very skilled wrestler. Although he never got into the ring, he helped some of the best of the best become the stars they were. He was my best friend, and he recently passed away. Before he died he asked Vince if he could give me a job, Vince let me compete in a house show and was impressed. I DOMINATED Melina. I am 27. I have dark brown hair. Its always a hot mess. Its very curly. I have very bright blue eyes. I am about 5 foot 7.

When I arrived at Vinces office I had about 2 minutes to get to his office. I started sprinting. Thank god I was on the track team in high school otherwise I would be screwed. Instead of waiting for an elavator I started running up the stairs. I got to the 4th floor and ran up to the secretary.

"Excuse me! I am here for my appointment with Vince." I was panting. She looked at me funny with her nose wrinkled up.

"Your late." I rolled my eyes.

"Could you tell me where is office is?" I said in a bitchy tone. She nodded over to an office.

"Thanks bitch." I waved behind me. Yes. I have been known to be a bitch. But I am only like that if your mean,rude,disrespectful, or annoying. I also have been known to not care what other think of me. I do what I want, when I want.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked in and saw Vince behind his desk typing away at his laptop.

"Sorry Vince I was running late." I sat down and grabbed one of the mints in the bowl on his desk.

"Its fine Charlotte." I put the mint in my mouth.

"Call me Charley." He looked at me.

"I like Chalotte better."

"Well I preffered him you call me Charley. But whatever." He sighed.

"First off, how have you been since ya know...Your lost." I looked down.

"Vince I know you don't care. Just get to the whole point of why I am here."

"Charlotte, I do care. Your Father was a very close friend of mine. I cared about him, and I care about you." I smiled a little bit.

"Thanks Vince."

"Ok. So down to buisness. You are going to start with a fued with Maryse." I rolled my eyes. God, I guess I'll be working with that stuck up, Malibu Barbie doll.

"Come on Vince! Can't I like work with someone more like Nattie? Or Melina! HELL I WOULD LOVE TO GET IN THE RING WITH BETH OR EVE?"

"Keep your voice down please. And thats what we want you to start off as." I sighed and stood up.

"Alright. Whatever you say Vince. See ya later!" With that I left the office.

**Monday~**

**Teds POV**

"Who the hell is Charley?" Randy said looking at the script for RAW.

"Who?" I asked.

"Charley. He must be a new superstar..." He said going back to eating some grapes. We were at catering. Most of the guys were all down there eating a light snack before the show.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said biting into my bright red apple.

"Wonder if hes any good." Mike asked opening a granola bar.

"Doubt it." Randy said.

"Come on Orton! He could be better then you!" Cena said leaing back into his chair.

Randy chuckled lightly. "A newbie? Better then me? No chance..."

I laughed along with him. "True. But Charley? That sounds so familiar."

"It does. Maybe we wrestled them on the independent scene." Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Charley..." I said again to myself.

"Yes?" I small voice said. We all turned in our seats. There was a tall thin women wearing black yoga pants and white tank top. She looked odley familiar.

"Charley? Charl- Charllote?" She smiled.

"My my my..." She walked toward me. " The years have been good to you Jounior." I smiled and scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tight. Charllote was my best friend when I was 6, and she was 5. Her father helped mine out several times with injuries.

"And for you as well. You have..." She sat down next to me.

"Boobs? Yeah I know." She laughed.

I smiled at her. "I was going to say gotten taller but yes, that as well." All the guys were looking at her. Mike coughed.

"Oh! Charley this is Mike,John, and..."

"Shes knows who I am DiBiase."

"Remember Ted. That time we all got together at that party at Vinces?" I started to remember what she was talking about.

_**Flashback~**_

_**"DAD! I don't wanna go to this stupid party!" I was in my Dads car we were driving to Vinces party.**_

_**"Come on Ted! There is goig to be a buch of wrestlers, and I heard Charley will be there." I smiled.**_

_**"Really? Ok then." He looked over at me.**_

_**"Shes a pretty girl Ted.." I looked back at him.**_

_**"EW! Dad! No! Shes like my best friend! And girls are gross!"**_

_**"I think you like her."**_

_**"I don't."**_

_**When we got there, I hoped out and started walked into the huge house. I saw all the wrestlers I considered my friends, and all of them were ten times bigger then me.**_

_**"TED!" I felt someone jump on me and put me in a headlock.**_

_**"Charley!" I flipped her over and we started fighting. But it wasn't rough, it was all innocent childs play.**_

_**"Whoa whoa! Lets play nice boys and girls." Her dad came over and pulled us over his shoulder.**_

_**"Hey !" **_

_**"Hello Ted." He put us down.**_

_**"Why don't yall go outside and play. Ortons kid is out there." Randy was two years older then me, and three years older then Charlotte. He was 8.**_

_**"Ok. Whos that?" Charley asked me.**_

_**"Thats Randy. Lets go." I grabbed her hand and we walked outside. We didn't think of holding hands as much of anything. Just two best friends. When we got outside Randy was sitting down tossing a football around. He looked very loneley.**_

_**"Hey Randy." Ted said walking over to him.**_

_**"Whos the girl?" Randy asked.**_

_**"I am Charlotte. But everyone calls me Charley." She smiled and held her hand out. Randy didn't budge.**_

_**"Soo..." I said.**_

_**"Hey Ted, want me to show you this new wrestling move my dad taught me?" Randy looked up confused.**_

_**"Sure." I said willingly. We were always teaching, and practicing different moves on each other.**_

_**"Wait. Shes a girl. Why is she wrestling?" Randy asked stanging up.**_

_**"Because she wants to Randy." I said.**_

_**"Yeah. Do you have a problem?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.**_

_**"I am sure you suck." He said throwing the football in the air.**_

_**"Excuse me?" She said catching the football before Randy could.**_

_**"You heard what I said!" She started walking toward him but I stopped her.**_

_**"Don't listen to him Charls."**_

_**"NO! I won't! I bet I can make you tap out first Randall!" She said. He pushed me out of the way and they started to fight. They were rolling around on the ground. Throwing punches at each other left and right.**_

_**"HEY! Stop it!" Randys Dad pulled them apart.**_

**End of flashback.**

- hope you enjoyed this . (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sorry writers block!

**Ted's POV**

I quickly remembered that Charllote and Randy do not like each other. Since they were kids the could not stand each other.

"Ohh. I remember now." I looked at Charllote who was having a stare off with Randy from across the table.

"Yeah..Hello Charllote." Randy smirked.

"My name is Charley." She said. She was angry. She hated her name and prefers to be called Charley.

"Whatever. I don't care. Still a terrible wrestler?" Her eyes narrowed and she pulled out her phone and put it on the table.

"Still like boys?" All the guys laughed. Randy did not know what to say so he knocked her iPhone off the table.

"Wow. Good one." She bent down and picked it up. And to everyones surprise her shirt rised up her lower back and a little black and red butterfly tattoo showed...That was definetly not there the last time I saw her.

"Damn. Girls go ink." John said in amazement.

"Thats pretty hot.." Mike said.

She was smirking. "Yall say my tat?" We nodded.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"When I was 18."

"Cool."

"Mhmm. I got to go boys. I'll see you later." With that she left.

" you say hot?" Mike said laughing.

"Shes cute." John said.

"I hate her." Randy said coldly.

"Come on Orton!" I said laughing.

"Yeah. Coming from the guy that couldn't stop staring at her tits!" Mike said laughing.

"No, she was my best friend when I was younger." I said.

"Maybe you like her more now..." John said.

"Whatever.." I said laughing. I got up and walked off.

Maybe having Charley here , all grown up would be...Interesting.

- Alright. The next chapters WILL be better. PROMISE! :D


End file.
